Rahi
Jest stare powiedzenie używane na Mata Nui: Nawet chmury uciekają przed Rahi. - Wyzwanie Rahi center Rahi to słowo, które Matoranie używają do określania wszystkich istot, które nie są Toa, Matoranami, Turaga itp. Oznacza ono dosłownie "nie nasz". Większość Rahi jest dzika, ale znanych jest kilka gatunków, które Matoranie, czy inne istoty udomowili. Różnica między Rahi, a zwierzętami jest taka, że te pierwsze są biomechaniczne, a te drugie - biologiczne. A *'Archiwalne Krety' - małe krety, które żyły w Po-Metru, przed migracją do Archiwów. *'Archiwiczna Bestia' - dziki stwór z Archiwów; potrafi dowolnie zmieniać kształt. B thumb|Kolczasty Szperacz * Bagnisty Wąż - jadowity wąż z Le-Koro. * Brakas - dokuczliwe małpy żyjące w Le-Koro. * Burnak - czworonożne Rahi z Voya Nui. * Byk Artakha - starożytny i szlachetny stwór o wyglądzie Centaura lub Minotaura. * Byk Fader - bykowaty Rahi, umiejący teleportować się z dala od zagrożeń. thumb|left|Szybowy Zaczajacz D * Daikau - drapieżna roślina. Uznana za Rahi, gdyż wydaje się mieć zdolność myślenia. * Devourer - mały Rahi jedzący nieorganiczne Protodermis. * Dikapi - ptaki z Po-Koro, używane do wysyłania wiadomości. F ]] * Fenrakki - to duże pająki żyjące w różnych miejscach. * Fikou - groźne, jadowite Rahi żyjące w Le-Koro i pod Metru Nui. * Frostelusy - potwory uważane, za coś między Rahi a Toa. * Fusa - kangurowate Rahi z Po-Koro, wyposażone w potężne nogi. G * Gadunka - mały Rahi, ma 2,5 cala. * Gafna - małe gryzonie z Voya Nui. * Ghekula - Rahi podobne do ropuchy. * Góra na Xii - żywa, drapieżna skała stwożona przez Mutrana. * Graalok - samica Niedźwiedzia Pyłowego * Gukko - ptaki używane w Le-Koro H * Hahnah - 'gatunek kraba żyjącego w Otchłani * 'Hapaka - psowate Rahi używane do strzeżenia bram w Po- i Ko-Koro. * Hikaki - Rahi żyjący w lawie Ta-Wahi. * Hoi - żółw z Le-Koro. * Hoto - niewielkie pluskwy z Ta-Wahi. * Husi - struś, bardzo pospolity w Po-Wahi. * Hydruka - podwodne, podobne do skorpionów Rahi. I *'Infernavika' - malutki ptak, który odpędza drapieżniki za pomocą ciepła swojego ciała, pobranego z otoczenia. J *'Jadowity Lotnik' - Rahi wykorzystywany przez Visoraki do łapania latających Rahi. K * Kałamarnica z Wielkiej Świątyni '- wielka odmiana kałamarnicy żyjąca niedaleko Wielkiej Świątyni Ga Metru. * 'Kamienny Lew - to gatunek drapieżnych Rahi żyjących w Po-Metru * Kamienny Szczur - mały Rahi, o wielkim apetycie. * Kane-Ra - byki z Mata Nui. * Kardas - wielki smok znany z legend. * Kavinika - podobne do wilków Rahi. * Keetongu - Rahi potrafiący usuwać truciznę. * Keras - krab z Mata Nui. * Kikanalo - Rahi, które pomogły Toa Metru odnaleźć przyjaciół. * Kinloka - wynik eksperymentu, wydaje się być spokrewniony z Kamiennymi Szczurami. * Kirikori Nui - wielkie szarańcze * Kofo-Jaga - mali kuzyni skorpionów Nui-Jaga. * Kraawa - długoszyjne Rahi zdolne pochłaniać energię kinetyczną. * Krahka - zmiennokształtna Rahi. *'Klakk' - Rahi strzegący Miserixa *'Kolczasty Szperacz' - straszny, tunelowy Rahi z ogonem i ostrymi jak kosa pazurami. *'Kopacz Głębinowy' - wielka ryba, w której paszczy Nokama znalazła Wielki Dysk Kanoka. *[[Krwawy Ślimak |'Krwawy Ślima'k ]]- krwiożercze ślimaki zamieszkujące Otchłań. *'Kryształowy Wspinacz'- duży Rahi żyjący na szczytach Wież Wiedzy. *'Kryształowe Węże' - 4 kryształowe węże stworzone przez Artakhkę. *'Kuma-Nui' - wielki wąż. *'Kwasowy Oślizg' - pasożytnicze Rahi z południowego kontynentu. L *'Lodowe Nietoperze' żyją w Ko-Metru. *'Lodowy Robak' - spotykany w całym Metru Nui, głównie w Ko Metru. *'Lohrak' - skrzydlata istota o wyglądzie węża, bardzo szybka i zwinna. *'Lotnik Ogniowy '- stwór latający z jadem, który sprawia, że czujesz się, jak palony ogniem. Ł *'Łowcy Vahki' - wysokie, humanoidalne Rahi. M * Mahika - duża i niebezpieczna ropucha z Mata Nui. * Mahi - kozy, uważane do transportu. * Małpa Lawowa - małpa z Voya Nui. * Manas - wielkie kraby, które z łatwością mogą pokonać Toa. * Mana Ko - legendarne kraby które, są strażnikami siedziby Teridaxa. * Miejska Modliszka '''- Rahi o wielu odnóżach (od sześciu do ośmiu) zwykle są spokojne, choć są drapieżnikami. *Mroźne Pijawki' - niewielkie, ślimakowate Rahi, pobierające ciepło z obiektów aby przetrwać. *'Mroźne Żuki' - duże owady żyjące w Wieżach Wiedzy i zjadające kryształki pamięci. *'Moa' - ptako-podobny Rahi z Po-Wahi. *'Muaka' - wielki tygrys, potrafiący wyciagać swą szyję aby dosięgnąć ofiary. *'Muchy' - W świecie Bionicle istnieją małe organiczne muchy i komaropodobne owady. N thumb|320px|Nui-Jaga * 'Nocny Pełzacz '- stworzenie długości 2,1 metra z sześcioma nogami i wielką paszczą. * 'Nivawk' - wielki, drapieżny Rahi. Nie został zaliczony do "udomowionych", gdyż tylko Turaga Dume ma go za zwierzę-szpiega i środek transportu. Został on zresztą zabity przez Makutę, by stworzyć sobie nowe ciało. "Nivawk" to nazwa ptaka, nie rasy. * 'Nui-Jaga' - potężne Rahi-skorpiony z silnymi kolcami na końcu ogona; ich ataki często maja fatalne skutki. Jad i kolce Nui-Jagi miały wielką wartość w Metru Nui, ale ci, którzy się po nie wybierali, zwykle nie powracali już do miasta. * 'Nui-Kopen' - wielka osa. Nienawidzi Nui-Rama, bo polują na te same ofiary; jednak Makuta zmusił je do współpracy, gdy nad nimi zapanował. Roodaka używała zmutowanej Nui-Kopen, ale teraz, osa jest na wolności. * 'Nui-Rama' - wielkie Rahi podobne do komara lub osy, oszałamiajace wroga uderzeniem skrzydeł. Nie lubią Nui-Kopen, bo wykradają im one jedzenie. Żywią się też protodermis, najczęściej wbijając ssawki w Szyby Metru Nui. * 'Niedźwiedź Pyłowy' znany także jako '''Graalok' żyje w dżungli Le-Koro. W czasie wyprawy Jallera i Takuy zaatakował ich, lecz Lewa odpędził go. O * Ognista Istota - stwór zbudowany z płomieni. P * Pająk sztyletnik - jest drapieżnym pająkiem żyjącym na Voya Nui. Często urasta do rangi szkodników, ale po katakliźmie jego status to "Pospolity". Jad wprowadza poprzez długie i ostre przednie nogi. * Parakrekk - pasożytnicze Rahi, poruszające się w ślad za Protocairn, zjadając ich szczątki gdy Rahi zginie. Mają bardzo ostre pazury. Niezwykle bystre są mistrzami w szukaniu rzeczy ukrytych. Potrafią zniszczyć całe miasto aby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Ich imię jest bardzo podobne do ang. parasect (pasożyt). * Pewku - krab Ussal należący do Takuy, na którym podróżował aż do przemiany w Toa Światła. Po przemianie podarował ją Jallerowi, ale odkąd Jaller stał się Inika * Phase Dragon - niezwykły, życzliwy Rahi uwielbiający wyścigi. Zwykle ściga się z Matoranami na Ścieżce Testowej w Le Metru, ale gdy miasto zostało zniszczone, prowokowały do "zabawy" inne Rahi. Potrafią one przenikać (fazować się) przez obiekty stałe, co pozwala im utrzymywać wielkie prędkości. * Pokawi - ptaki używane przez Le Matoran zamiast Ussali. * Proto Drake - podobne do naszego "potwora z Loch Ness", jeśli chodzi o legendy, stworzenie żyjące w Ga Metru, w kanałach i morzu. Potrafi "płynąć" przez powietrze. Nazwa pochodzi od tego, że czasem pływają w Ta Metru w stopionym protodermis. Matoranie lubią je, bo żywią się one rekinami. * Protocairn - to prawdopodobnie najdziwniejsze stworzenie w historii Metru Nui, a od jego zachowania dziwniejsze jest tylko jego pochodzenie. Według legendy, mała grupa osadników została wystawiona na działanie protodermis energetycznego i wszyscy zmienili się we wszędobylskie potwory. Przybyli do Metru Nui i wyrządzili wielkie szkody, co doprowadziło m.in. do zmiany linii brzegowej. Po śmierci, wszystkie ciała stopiły się w jednego potwora - Protocairn. Raz wprawiony w ruch, jest bardzo trudny do zatrzymania. Po śmierci jego ciało stopiło się i zastąpiło ubytki w linii brzegowej. * Protodax, Protodites - protodity to niewielkie stworzenia, bardzo brutalne i drapieżne. Protodax to protodit powiekszony miliardy razy przez Maskę Życia. * Pylne żądlaki - Rahi żyjące w krainie karzahnii wystarczająco duże by zobaczyć je gołym okiem, pylne żadlaki żyją w i dookoła wodospadów (z których płynie kurz). Kiedy znajdują się w stadzie, wyglądają jak coś nieciekawego- kłęby kurzu, co pomaga im kamuflować się przed drapieżnikami. (Chociaż wyglądają nieszkodliwie, mogą być niebezpieczni dla większości mieszkańców Karzahni, ponieważ żywią się Metalicznym Protodermis. Są zdole osłabić zbroję Manas, a nawet zrobić szkodę w mechanicznych częściach Matoran.) * Powietrzne Węże - Rahi plujące Kwasem. * Pełzacz Kablowy - ten wielonożny Rahi żyje w zakamarkach kabli i szybów zrujnowanych miast, głównie Le-Metru, żywiąc się małymi ptakami i wspinaczami Rahi. Przeważnie jest nieśmiały i nie pokazuje się Matoranom, ale jest uważany za szkodnika. Ma dwie pary pazurów, którymi porusza się po kablach, wyciągając energię elektryczną. Zdarza się, że podróżuje w Matorańskich środkach transportu, np. w wózkach archiwistów. Preferuje nocne polowania. Jego Rhotuka wywołuje lęk wysokości. * Piaskowy Strzelec - irytujący, kąsający Rahi z Po Metru. Są tak wrażliwe na wodę, że docierają do jakichkolwiek zbiorników i szybko toną. * Piaskowa Tarakava - piaskowa Tarakava jest małą, żółtą odmianą wodnych Tarakava. Jest naturalnym wrogiem Kikanalo. * [[Sea Spider|'Pająk Morski']] to arachnid poruszający się w morzu i na lądzie. Jest to jedyny znany wróg Visoraków. Raz Gaaki złapała jednego i wrzuciła do kolonii Visoraków. Duża liczba pająków sprawia że czasem migrują od wyspy do wyspy. Jego sieć może zatrzymać przeciwnika do czasu, gdy będzie głodny. Ponieważ nie jest tak duży jak Visoraki, jego pojemniki z jadem i żądła znajdują się na długich nogach. * Ptaki Łowieckie z Mata Nui - ptaki żywiące się rybami z oceanu wokół Mata Nui. Bardzo hałaśliwe, drażnią drapieżniki, wchodząc i wychodząc poza ich zasięg. R * Rahi Nui - stworzenie będące kombinacją ciał wielu Rahi. Na jego ciało składa się głowa Kane-Ra, łapy Tarakavy, nogi i ciało Muaki, żądło Nui-Jagi i skrzydła Nui-Rama. * Rahkshi-Headed Serpent - wąż morski z głową Rahkshi. Umie zmieniać kolor i miotać strumienie elektryczności z rogów na głowie. * Ranama - ropucha żyjąca w Ta-Wahi. * Robak Skalny - mały, ale drapieżny i jadowity Rahi. * Ruki - pospolita ryba ryba z Ga Metru z silnymi szczękami. * Rizzta - szybka ryba, która jest wrogiem Ruki. * Ryby Świetlne- używane w Ga-Koro, zamiast kryształków świetlnych. * Ryba Jaskiniowa - ryba podobna do kolczatki, która nabiera wody, nadymając się i odstraszając drapieżników. * Ryba Makuta - paskudne ryby o ostrych jak brzytwa zębach. * Rock Lion - Lew Skalny, drapieżny Rahi, żyjący w Po-Metru. S *'Salamandra Kuźniowa' - Rahi-gad, żyjący w Ta-Metru, z długimi ramionami służącymi do wspinaczki. *'Skalny Drapieżca' - jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych Rahi Po-Metru. * Skorpion Katapulta -skorpion z wieloma kolcami, kłami i kleszczami. * Skrzekacz - Rahi zamieszkujące Odinę. * Smok Kanohi - smok, nazwany od wypustek na ciele przypominających Kanohi. * Sokoły Lawowe - Rahi żyjące na Voya Nui. * Spine Slug - Żyjące na Zakazie bezbronne, choć odrażające istoty, pasożyty żerujące na organicznej tkance Skakdi. * Squidy - (Kałamrnice) biologiczne stworzenia, używane przez Barraki * Srebrny Pająk Szybowy - wielki pająk. thumb|left|240px|Srebrny Pająk Szybowy * Starożytny Morski Gigant - starożytna kreatura, przywołana przez Kongu. *'Strażnicy Bram ' - małe istoty, mają od 45 do 162 cm wzrostu. *'Szczury Lawowe '- małe gryzonie, które potrafią stanąć w płomieniach. * Szybowy Zaczajacz - jest jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych kreatur. T * Tahtorak - 12-metrowy smok z Wymiaru Cienia * Takea - rekiny żyjące w oceanach. * Taku - ptaki blisko spokrewnione z Gukko. * Tarakava - potężne, jaszczurowate Rahi żyjące nad wodą i na bagnach. * Tarakava Nui - "Król Jaszczurów"; prawdopodobnie zmutowany Tarakava. * Toa Terrain Crawler - podwodny Rahi, podobny do maszyny, używany przez Toa Mahri * Troller - wielki, biały owad. * Tropiciele Energii - Odpowiednik psa w Bionicle. * Spinax - Rahi Maxilosa * Tunelowy Spacerowicz '- niezwykły skorpion z Po-Metru. * 'Tunneler - istota mogąca się zmienić w co tylko zechce. * Truteń Kolonijny - jego siecią żywią się Visoraki. U * Ussale - kraby używane do transportu i obrony. V * Vako - nosorożce, posiadające mocne rogi i mogące biegać z dużą szybkością. * Vatuka - istota złożona ze skał. * Visoraki - pająkowate bestie, mają mutujący jad Hordika i dzielą się na kilka rodzajów. W * Waikaru - podobne do morsa stworzenie. * Wodne Widmo - jest to niepozorny mały Rahi, jednak nie powinno się oceniać książki po okładce. Z *'Zivon' - wielki skorpion, żyjący w Wymiarze Cienia. Ż * Żmija Zguby - to stworzenie o 6 głowach żyjące w wodzie. * Żółwie Wojenne Dołu - żółwie, które spotyka się w Otchłani i okolicach. * Żółw Dermis - małe, przyjaźnie nastawiony żółw o nieprzenikalnej, srebrnej skorupie. Bio-Mechaniczne zwierzęta Bara Magna *'Spikit' - Pospolite na Bara Magna, wytrzymałe zwierzeta pociągowe. Niestety, gdy poczują głód ich ofiarami padają niewinni Agori i Glatorianie. *'Piaskowy Tropiciel '- Pospolite na Bara Magna wierzchowce. *'Piaskowe Nietoperze' - Groźne nietoperze znienawidzone przez Agori i Glatorian. *'Skalne Rumaki' - Groźnie zwierzęta, na których jeżdżą łowcy Kości. *'Żuki Scarabax' -Żywiące się istotami z Bara Magna żuki o twardym pancerzu. *'Żelazne Wilki' - Są to wilki z Bara Magna. Jednym ze stad przewodzi Glatorianin Surel. *'Piaskowe Lisy' - Lisy z Bara Magna. *'Górskie Szponniki' - Groźne ptaki z Bara Magna. Ich pazury są wstanie przedrzeć nawet pancerz Glatorianina. Niezidentyfikowane * Na początku filmu BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku widać Rahi wyglądającą jak wielka Kraata gdy przepełza przez ulicę - wg fanów była to Żmija Zguby * Na filmie BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku parę razy widać ptakowate stworzenie (gdy przelatuje nad głowami Toa w mieście i gdy Toa idą przez dżunglę) Linki zewnętrzne http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=199175 - galeria znanych Rahi. Kategoria:Rahi Kategoria:Bionicle